Silent Kratos
by Kratos The Aura Knight
Summary: Kratos is a stoic modern day man who lost his Wife Anna 8 years ago that one day receives a letter from his dead wife telling him to meet her in Silent Hill. His son Lloyd believing the letter is from her goes there. But is the letter really from Anna..?


**KTAK: Hey there everyone! Kratos The Aura Knight here and welcome to my Silent Hill series x Tales of Symphonia fanfiction! In this Kratos is the main star taking the place of mostly James.. Or is he? In any case Kratos doesn't have his angelic abilities or his sword to rely on in this also he is a more like modern day guy in this and not 4000+ years old though personality wise he hasn't changed one bit. After all it makes things more interesting that way and besides, if he had his abilities he'd just cast judgment on the place and that would be the end of the story and I think we'd all like it to last longer than one chapter. ^^ *Turns and sees Kratos.* Speak of the devil! Hey there Kratos! *I wave to him.***

**Kratos:...**

**KTAK: ...? What's wrong Kratos?**

**Kratos:... *Glares***

**KTAK: ...Um..? Are you mad at me for putting you in Silent Hill?**

**Kratos: ...*lifts up metal pipe he's holding ready to swing down on my head.***

**KTAK: O_O" I'm guessing that is a yes! DISCALIMER! I DO NOT OWN TALES OF SYMPHONIA OR SILENT HILL! IF I DID I'D BE BUSY CALLING THE SHOTS AT NAMCO AND KANOMI ABOUT WHAT TO DO WITH THE TWO SERIES! *I scream as I await for my skull to be cracked open..***

* * *

**Prologue: The Letter and The Lost Son**

Dressed in a black turtle neck sleeveless shirt over which he wore a royal blue bikers sport jacket striped with light lavender embroidering that was partially zipped up allowing the gold color locket that hung around his neck to fall into plain sight, a pair of brown fingerless gloves upon his hands that donned his upper half, and a pair of dark blue jeans which were slightly faded in color with a single brown belt looped through the top of them, and a pair of brown steal toed shoes upon his feet over respectively a pair of socks that donned his lower half. Kratos Aurion stared at his reflection in mirror of the dark neglected and forgotten looking bathroom he found himself in glancing over at himself.

His spiky Auburn hair that was slightly dirtied from dirt and grime as was the rest of him gave the impression that he fell tumbling down a hill into the dirt and dust below not so long ago though that had been anything but the case and he looked like he hadn't really slept that much in days as well, not to mention paler than usual but over all he looked fine in the since he didn't look hurt. Upon seeing this he seemed to let out a sigh in relief and then took off his gloves turning the sink on to splash some water into his face effectively cleaning some of the dirt and grim off of it. Then once done he turns the sink off and brushes his bangs back out his face back to their normal position and then again stares at his reflection with his crimson colored eyes.

"Anna.. Could you really be here? In this town?" Kratos mumbles, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion as his eyes glance off to the side in thought for a moment before he shakes his head and leaves his place in front of the mirror to grab a paper towel and dries his face. A few moments afterwards he steps out from the restroom to the Observation Deck Parking Lot and walks over to the edge of the parking lot that over looks a small town below. There Kratos pulls out a letter from his jacket pocket and reads it.

_**That town..**_

_**Silent Hill.**_

_**I see it in my restless dreams.**_

_**You Promised that one day you would take me there again.**_

_**But you haven't.**_

_**Well, I'm there now.. **_

_**Alone.**_

_**In that place.. **_

_**Our "Special Place".**_

_**Waiting for you..**_

_**Please come.. **_

_**~Anna~**_

'A couple of weeks ago I got this letter in a envelope addressed to me with no return address on it, only the words "From: Anna" up in the corner where the return address should have been. My wife's name was Anna.. However theres no way she could have sent let alone write that letter. Anna died 8 years ago because of that bastard Kvar and his medical experiments. So why do I keep questioning this damned fact of reality? After all as far as I remember though we passed through may places this town "Silent Hill" was not one of them and our "Special Place" was in Luin not here. It probably just one of Kvar's men trying to lure me into a trap! ...And yet. I want to believe that Anna really did write this letter as Lloyd does..' Kratos thought looking over the horizon shaking his head before a look of worry came upon his face.

'Lloyd.. He got so upset when I told him that I had no intentions of going to Silent Hill to find Anna and so he came here on his own.. Lloyd, my only child. My son. Why couldn't you have listened to me instead of putting yourself in danger like this? If something happens to you.. If I lose you I could never forgive myself. Even though perhaps it is not my right to worry for you when I have hardly been around to be a proper father to you.. I still love you, and that's why I'm here now. To find you and bring you back home. And.. And if somehow it is true that Anna really is alive and waiting here for me then I will find her and we'll all go home together..' Kratos thought his eyes slightly misted at the thought of all of them being back together once again after 8 years enters his mind before he shakes his head.

'But..? But is it really true? Is Anna alive and waiting for me here in this town? Well.. Theres only one way to find out for sure..' Kratos thinks his eyes narrowed as he then leaves the parking lot disappearing into the the dense fog.

* * *

**KTAK: AHHH! *I scream as the pipe comes down at me expecting it to come crashing down on my skull. And it instead connects with a small baby like monster creature's from the SH series that was probably going to kill me skull. Breaking it open with a sickening crack, it's blood splattered on me and Kratos who of which then glared at the monster's corpse before he turned his glare at me. I just stare at him with wide eyes.***

**Kratos: This place isn't safe. We must keep moving. *He states to me coldly and walks off towards the dense fog with me staring after him dumb struck.* Oh.. And to answer your question. Yes, I am quite furious with you for putting me in this situation and taking all my armor, my normal travel clothing, sword and striping me of my Angelic powers with your Writer's powers putting both me and you and Lloyd in danger from the creature's that inhabit this accursed town. Now come. *He then walks off into the fog leaving me speechless for a moment***

**KTAK: Whoa... Uh.. I don't really have much to say at the moment about all this but. Please Review if you get around to it and feel like it and yes I realize the first chapter isn't so great but the next one should be better.. Anyway I better go before Kratos decides to use the pipe on me for real next time. So see ya later! *Runs after Kratos***


End file.
